


knuckle tattoos and Pom-Poms

by Pansyfrank



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Frank's step dad is basically Ned Flanders, Frerard, Gee is a huge nerd, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Ryden, cheerleading, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansyfrank/pseuds/Pansyfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where frank needs pe credits to graduate but all the classes are filled except cheer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suck it up and get some Pom-Poms

"What do you mean cheerleading is my only option?", The boy with the black lip ring shouts at the principal. "Look, to be honest frank, I don't want to put you in cheer, but all of the other physical education classes are filled and if you want to graduate next year, then your going to have to suck it up and get a pair of Pom-Poms" the man replied calmly and with a sad look on his face. He genuinely liked frank, especially for someone who gets in trouble as often as he does. "I don't know if this is any comfort to you, but there will be a boy named Gerard on the cheer team, I believe that he's a senior."

\------  
Walking home from his meeting with the principal was not fun in the slightest. He considered not even going home. His "dad" Ned was going to skin him alive. Ned was as hard core conservative as one could get and when Frank had mentioned that he thought a guy was hot he freaked out. Like damn he hadn't even said what he was thinking, which was not PG. Ned refused to accept that his son in law wasn't straight and made him do stupid things to "correct" him and "reinforce his masculinity" like play football, watch war movies, and go to church every Sunday morning. None of those worked in the slightest. Ned was going to throw a fit when he tells him he's joined cheerleading. 

All of these thoughts were still buzzing about in Frank's mind when he arrived home. He stared at the boring brown front door, it used to be green before Ned decided that green was an inappropriate color for a front door. He turned the knob and walked inside the neutral colored living room. This room was Frank's personal hell. The only room left untouched by Ned's "tarnished eggshell" paint and brown furniture was Frank's room. "Hello son, how was your meeting" Ned said in his stupid voice. "Great, absolutely fantastic Ned. I'm gonna have to be at every football game now." Ned smiled but before he could say anything Frank continued, "so I can get the stadium all peppy. I can't wait for cheer to start!" Before Ned could speak, Frank turned on his heel and walked upstairs. He was hungry but there's no way he was staying down there and having Ned yell at him. He walked into his room and then closed and locked the door. He looks around and for once the multicolored walls covered in posters do not offer any calm to him. "Oh man all my friends are gonna call me a pansy I can't believe this!" Frank yells at his sex pistols poster and then sinks his face into johnny rotten's face. "Son of a bitch!" He exclaims, checking out his brilliantly red knuckles. They would be very bruised tomorrow, "perfect for his first day of cheer squad or whatever" frank thought to himself, rolling his eyes.


	2. Don't worry we're not gonna haze you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets the cheer team

"What the hell am I thinking?" Frank mumbles under his breath. Was graduating high school that important anyways? He could always just get a job at target and live with his mom till he was forty-four. "Shit I gotta graduate". He closed his eyes and opened the door to enter the gym. There was about 10 girls all wearing workout clothes. "Who are you?", a girl with black hair called at him. " I'm Frank Iero. I'm supposed to be joining the team?" Frank replied walking over to them. "Your Frank?" The girl looked him up and down evaluating him. "Yeah. Why?" Frank asked, genuinely confused. No one had ever doubted that he was in fact actually Frank. "We were expecting someone who didn't look so.... Like this." She said with a pained smile. "Like what?" Frank knew what she meant but he wanted to hear her say it. "Like warped tour 03' threw up on you" she said boldly. Frank laughed loudly, "thanks sweetheart, your not so bad yourself." Their conversation was cut short when the door creaked, or more accurately, screeched open. A boy with black hair and teal roots stumbled in. His black skinny jeans were tight and covered with paint stains, as was his Danzig tshirt. He was the most beautiful boy Frank had ever seen. He gave the group a crooked smile and did kind of a half wave. Frank's heart just about jumped out of his chest. "Hey Gerard!" One of the girls said jogging over to him. 'Oh damn that must be his girlfriend' Frank thought dejectedly. "Hey Alicia, Mikey asked me to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie after practice?" He just loud enough for Frank to overhear. "Tell Mikey that he should grow some balls and ask his girlfriend out himself. But still yes" she turned away to talk to her other friends, leaving Gerard next to Frank. "Um.. Hi, I'm Gerard, but most people call me Gee" Gerard stuck out his hand for a handshake, But Frank realized that moments after he went in for a high five/fistbump. After the truth dawned on Frank he looked into Gees eyes and turned bright red. "Oh my god.. I'm so sorry, I- I oh my god" Frank sputtered, feeling his face getting hotter and hotter. Gee laughed the most precious laugh Frank had ever heard and then said "it's no problem at all, your names Frank right?" He knew Frank's name?? How? He would have remembered seeing him before. "Wow that was kinda creepy sorry, um you're one of my brother Mikey's friends and I um remember seeing you over at our house a couple of times and Mikey's mentioned your name so I kinda put two and two together and yeah" Gee said blushing as red as Frank. "Oh yeah okay and it's not creepy your not creep-" Frank was cut off by the head cheerleader. "AIGHT GUYS GATHER ROUND WE GOT TWO NEWBIES, don't worry boys were not gonna haze you or anything" she said smiling at the two. All of the girls circled up and sat down crosslegged on the gym floor and looked attentively at the captain, waiting for her to speak. "Ok so we're gonna go around the circle and say our names and something that we like. I'll start," she cleared her throat and continued "I'm Natalie and I like eating pizza at two in the morning and petting dogs". Then the next girl spoke up "I'm Linsey or Lyn-Z and I like going to museums, my favorite exhibits are the ones about feminism" "My names Billie and I like volunteering at homeless shelters and at animal shelters" "My names Ashley and I like my eyebrows like I like my women. wild, thick, and on my face" this continues until they reach Frank "Hi I'm Frank and I hate bullies,but the misfits I love" and then Gerard spoke "I'm Gerard or Gee and I love music art." 

"All right that's everyone. Now on to the next issue, Frank how much weight can you hold for over 3 minutes?" Natalie said while tying her long brown hair up in a ponytail. "I don't know? Like 120 pounds maybe?" Frank stutters. "Hmmmm. Frank how much do you weigh and are you comfortable with heights?" She said with a slight grin. "Um I weigh like 130 and pretty comfortable?" Frank said raising his eyebrow. "How would you feel with being a flyer?" She said smiling widely now.  
"A what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you think and stuff. Sorry for errors, I'll prolly go back and fix them later maybe. Also sorry it's short. Oh well.


	3. Horse costumes and Danzig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gee asks Frank if he wants to go to a kickback

"Okay team that's a wrap!!!" Natalie called out at everyone. They had spent the rest of the practice teaching Frank and Gerard their new duties as cheerleaders. Frank was now a backup flyer for Ashley, because he was so light but he and Gerard would both be mascots regularly. They were both happy about this. The mascots were just responsible for showing up and walking around a little. Then the part Frank was very happy about, the costume was a two piece horse for the evergreen stallions. He and Gerard would be in there together in very close proximity for long amounts of time! Frank was also very nervous because he didn't want to say something weird and freak out Gerard.   
As Frank walked out of the gym he heard a voice calling to him. He turned around, it was Gerard whom was jogging to catch up with him. Frank's heart started beating quicker and he felt the butterflies in his stomach. "Hey Frank! I was um wondering if um my friends are having a kinda kickback or whatever and I was wondering if you um wanted to come?" Gerard looked nervous and his eyes were hopeful, but he was trying to play it cool. I mean he used the word kickback and everything, wasn't that cool? "Oh um gosh, I would love to" Frank said in a shocked tone. "Ok! That's great! So um, did you drive here? To like practice?" Gerard smiled. "No I walked here. My house is only like 10 minutes away walking." Frank said, he was still shocked about the exchange that was currently happening. "That's cool, so um do you wanna drive with me? My cars kind of messy but it's-" Gerard began but Frank cut him off, "I would absolutely love to drive with you". Frank's head was spinning and his heart was racing. A million thoughts raced through his mind about whether or not this was a date and did Gerard like him. Gerard began walking to his car, which turned out to be a mustard yellow minivan with the back window and bumper almost covered in stickers. Gerard opened the passenger side door for Frank and then walked around. Frank was still blushing furiously. When Gerard put the key into the ignition, Danzig's Dirty Black Summer began blasting through the speakers very loudly. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I forgot I had it this loud!" Gerard said after turning it back down. "It's okay, you can turn it back up if you want, I love this song. The rest of the album was pretty good too. If ya ask me" Frank said. Gerard turned the music up as they pulled out of the shitty parking lot. The rest of the drive they spend it screaming lyrics to Danzig and Bikini Kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks. Sorry. More coming soon. Ily


	4. 6 shots and clichés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol and a smooch

As Gerard put his car into park, he turned to Frank and sighs. "I probably should have told you this earlier but my friends are um... Kinda weird? Or um what's the word. Um. Eccentric?" He looked worried about what Frank thought. Frank replied with a warm smile and "dude , I'm just glad they're not boring". Frank was being 100% honest, but was still hoping that Gerard's friends were nice to him. They walked up and Gerard didn't even bother to knock on the door before pushing it open. The smell of cigarettes and hair spray hit him immediately. "AY GERARD BABY WHATS HANGIN!" A boy with chipped black nail polish paired with fishnet gloves and bright pink spiked hair came up and gave Gerard a big hug and kissed his cheek. "WHOS THIS TWINK? OH IS HE YOUR NEW BOYYYYFRIENDDD?!!" He yelled. Gerard didn't even blink before he retorted "shut the fuck up jimmy, unlike you, I don't fuck every that walks on two legs. This is Frankie". Frank gasped, he couldn't tell if he was fighting with the pink haired boy or joking. He had never thought Gerard would swear like that. It was kinda hot. "BABY YOUR JUST JEALOUS!" Jimmy said with a laugh. He then proceeded to lick Gerard's face and walk away. "Sorry about him, he's most likely high and/or drunk. Oh my god I'm so sorry um are you okay around alcohol and stuff? I'm so sorry I'm so stupid I-" Gerard began to sweat he felt so bad. "No worries man, I'm fine. Also Your not stupid." Frank said with his heart melting smile. "Oh um thanks. Um this way" Gee took Frank's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. There were about 6 people lined up to do shots. "Hey Frank. What are you doing here?" The boy at the end of the row asked. It was Mikey, Gerard's brother, whom of which he was friend with. "Oh um Your brother invited me" Frank said nervously. He was still holding Frank's hand. Mikey had noticed this too, he looked Gerard in the eyes and blinked twice. "Okay" he said finally, "shots?". Frank nodded,"but only a few." 

 

•two hours and 6 shots later•  
The group sat in a circle with an empty vodka bottle in the middle. "So you just spin it? Thhatss itt?" Frank slurs. He had never played spin the bottle before. "Yup,Mikey's up first!!!" a girl by the name of Victoria says. Mikey takes the bottle and spins it unenthusiastically. It spins around 4 times until it slows to a stop. It's pointing at a boy wearing a black hoodie who's fringe is so long it covers his right eye, but you can see that his left eye has a thick coat of eyeliner. His name is Pete Wentz, Frank was in his algebra class in freshman year. "Are you gonna kiss me or what honey?" Pete scoffed impatiently. Mikey just stared at him for a few seconds and then got up and led him to the corner and began to make out with him. Frank could see the shock in Petes eyes and he was sure that he looked shocked as well. This continued on until it was Gerard's turn. He spun the clear bottle as he made eye contact with Frank. He winked and Frank's breath hitched. The bottle had landed on him. How did Gerard do that?? Gerard motioned to him to stand up as he walked over to him. He expected Gerard to just grab his hand but Frank gasped as he was swept off his feet bridal style. Gerard carried him into the next room and sat him down in the ugly green couch. He sat next to him. "Can I kiss you Frank?" Gerard whispered. "Yes" Frank matched Gerard's tone. Gerard leaned in slowly and planted a soft kiss on Frank's lips and then moved back. "Was that okay?" Gee mumbled. "It was great"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is real short I wrote it pretty quickly before the idea left my head. Hope you like it let me know if I should continue. 
> 
> Ps. I know I'm a shitty writer and there's prolly a lot of mistakes so I'll go back and fix them later.


End file.
